(SP)e2NCEr 8Re(I)d
by TheCriminalMindsSR
Summary: Criminal Minds and Breaking Bad crossover. Spencer Reid and Jesse Pinkman were both kicked out of high school and go on to pursue a career of cooking crystal meth, Mr White comes along to help them. Basically goes with the main plotline of Breaking Bad. The BAU will come in at some point. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,**

**I finally decided to come up with a crossover story of Breaking Bad/Criminal Minds. I decided to base it on the whole series synopsis for Breaking Bad over the two year time frame that Walter White becomes the infamous Heisenberg. Spencer Reid and Jesse Pinkman were best friends in high school with Walt as their chemistry teacher; Spencer is a genius but does not skip any grades and often gets in trouble courtesy of Jesse, one incident gets them both kicked out of school ruining Spencer's chances of getting into any college.**

**This story will contain spoilers for Breaking Bad and the BAU will help the DEA with the Heisenberg case at some point.**

* * *

"What the hell are you using chilli powder for?" Spencer asked abruptly, wondering why Jesse wanted to ruin such a pure batch of crystal meth with that awful powder, "it will significantly decrease the purity and people won't like it."

"What, you mean meth heads? They don't care because they're addicts. They'll pay anything to get a fix and they don't give a damn about the purity. You smart ass bitch." Jesse snapped.

Spencer reluctantly rolled his eyes, "you're addicted to crack cocaine, you're always going on about the purity and how it is so important. Why is this any different?" He sighed, "the better the quality, the more addictive it is, the more people pay for it. It's not that hard."

"And you do heroin, are you bothered about the purity?"

"I quit last month, plus you were the one who gave it to me when I asked for painkillers for my leg."

"Did it help with the pain?"

"Yes, but_"

"But nothing. I got you painkillers and it killed the pain. End of story."

Jesse added the chilli powder, regardless of Spencer's claims; "no, no! What the hell are you doing?" Spencer yelled before hitting Jesse, "you've completely ruined it."

"No I haven't. It's our signature."

"Signature?" Spencer questioned, "the only signature in here is yours, the way you love ruining everybody's lives. You know, in particular: my life."

"You ruined your own life."

"Ruined my own life, huh? I had a promising future, I'm a genius. I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read a dizzying 20,000 words per minute! You ruined absolutely fucking everything for me! I could have got a few degrees from a college if any would have let me in, if I hadn't have been kicked out of high school! That was your fault! I could have a stable job, with a decent place, not working in the crystal meth business with a partner who doesn't listen to a word I say."

Jesse sighed, "will you just shut the hell up? I have to hear you rant on about your screwed up life like every second of every day I see you … and that's every day of the week." He stopped to look at his watch, "we better get Emilio and Krazy-8 down here, they need to collect and sell this meth."

* * *

**Two hours later**

No, no, no!" Spencer yelled, "the DEA just parked across the street!"

"You two head out, I'll handle this." Emilio assured.

Spencer and Jesse ran up the flight of stairs of the scruffy meth house, they immediately spotted an open window and jumped onto the top of the porch.

"Look who it is."

Spencer looked wide eyed, "that's, that's Mr White."

"High school chemistry teacher."

"I-I can't see why he would be here." Spencer stuttered, "he can't see me, he'll be ashamed."

"Well you can either have Mr White see you or have those douchebags from the DEA spot you. Which will be more likely that you get ARRESTED!"

Spencer thought for a second, "um…"

"Tick tock, tick tock" Jesse yelled, "oh to hell with this." He sighed as he sent Spencer falling down the roof; "decided yet?"

Jesse decided to take a jump off the roof and run for it before the DEA spot him or Spencer, "oh Jesus."

Spencer looked around to see Mr White, a man who had incredibly high expectations for the young genius was staring right at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Jesus, run to the car you lanky bitch."

* * *

**A few more hours later**

"C'mon Spencer, the DEA didn't see us, just park in the driveway."

"What about that unusual green car over there? It's quite big, big enough for a few agents to spy on us."

Jesse rolled his eyes in annoyance, "for a genius you're pretty dumb."

Spencer parked in the driveway. He shoved open the car door and reluctantly climbed out before spotting that the person in the green car was walking towards him.

"You idiot!" He yelled, "you fucking moron, that's a DEA agent coming towards us."

Jesse looked closely, "that's Mr White dumbass. What the hell do you want!"

"Listen to me for one minute_"

"Why should we?" Jesse asked as Mr White approached him, "we get it - you're ashamed and want us to turn our lives around."

"This wasn't my main ambition Mr White." Spencer said out of nervousness and embarrassment.

"I never expected much of you Jesse," he looked at Spencer, "but I expected a lot from you. You know, I was actually really upset when I heard you had been kicked out of school."

"Is this what you're here for?" Jesse questioned, "to point out our wrong doings."

"I don't like reminiscing over my past_"

"I don't expect you to Spencer. I'm here for something completely different."

Jesse threw his arms in the air. "Get on with it then!"

"I want to produce a chemically pure brand of meth-amphetamine with you two. I know the chemistry, and you know the business."

"Actually I know the chemistry pretty well_"

"This doesn't make any sense! Why are you suddenly breaking bad?"

"I can make us all extremely wealthy."

Jesse gave Spencer a look of bewilderment and sincere confusion, "he'll just rat us out when things go bad."

"I won't, I swear."

"How much income will we get?" Spencer interrupted.

"50/50, I get half, you two get half."

"How is that fucking fair? You get half and we have to share our half between us. One third 33.3 recurring percent."

"How are we supposed to split a recurring number?" Jesse yelled.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "you fucking dumb ass, the percentage is recurring. We can split the money. Any left over is given to the person who does the most work - or put aside for other expenses."

Mr White stepped forward, "are you in or not?"

"Yes_" Spencer began before being pushed by Jesse, "this is a scam, you saw him with the DEA."

"He would've got them here by now, if this was a scam we would be in an interrogation room at this moment."

"But_"

"But nothing, we could earn our drug money back if not a higher revenue than before. Just give him a chance."

Jesse turned around and gave Walter White immediate eye contact. "We're in Mr White."

* * *

"I have some equipment."

Spencer's eyes lit up at the sight, "you have a 500 millilitre boiling tube. Can't wait to use this."

"When are we gonna get some cooking done, I brought chilli powder."

"We're not using that garbage."

"The shit I cook is pure art."

"There's nothing pure about it, and the shit you cook is shit."

"Volumetric flask, Erlenmeyer flask - I haven't seen these since high school!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Jesse punched Spencer hard around the face sending him stumbling into the wall.

Mr White grabbed Jesse by the arm. "Stop it Jesse! You need to get a RV to cook this stuff in."

Jesse aggressively pulled away from his grasp, "I don't fucking have to do anything, send Spencer Reid over there. He's more responsible and reliable."

Spencer rather unsteadily walked back over to his former classmate and his former chemistry teacher, "an RV, are you serious? Can I drive?"

"If you can find one at a REASONABLE price that properly functions and isn't from a junk yard."

"I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just give me the money, Combo said that he will let me have his family RV. I swear I won't waste it on anything else." Jesse yelled at Spencer, getting more frustrated every minute.

"Which one's Combo?"

"Friends with me and Skinny Pete."

Spencer looked up to the ceiling, and then back down to Jesse. "I've never seen him before."

Jesse threw his arms up in the air, "does it matter? Spencer, I'll get you the RV. Stop whining like a stupid little bitch and hand me the money!"

Spencer shakily took the money out of the pocket on his jeans, "you swear you won't waste and you give Mr White the money left over?"

"I swear," Jesse reassured while snatching the money from Spencer's grasp; smirking suspiciously as he waved it in front of his face."

* * *

"I got us an RV." Jesse said, two days since the money was actually handed to him.

"You got one?"

"Yes Spencer," Jesse sighed, "I got one - you really need to deal with your trust issues."

Spencer raised his eyebrows and turned to Jesse, "where exactly is it?"

"On the drive."

"Oh." Spencer mumbled as he walked through the front door and onto the drive, he looked longingly at the RV before finally breaking the silence, "you're sure it's big enough?"

"Yes," Jesse huffed impatiently.

Spencer circulated the RV twice, analysing the size, make and model; trying to come up with an answer. "I think it will work."

"Well I fucking hope so."

Spencer stared morosely at Jesse, a thought recurring his mind. "How much did you pay for it?"

Jesse hesitated, making it blatantly obvious that he was coming up with a lie, "you know, several thousand."

Spencer raised one eyebrow, "several thousand huh, did you make that up just now?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"How much was it Jesse? Tell me the fucking truth!"

"We're gonna make a lot more, I count on it."

Spencer scowled at him while gritting his teeth, "we better."

* * *

Two days later...

"Spencer, just hand me the volumetric flask. Jesse was messing with it." Walter White asked.

Spencer passed him the flask, "Jesse should have sold some meth by now. He'll be back soon."

Walter looked at the younger man; he was twenty two years old, smarter than anyone else, and a complete screw up. Walter was still curious as to why Spencer was kicked out of school in the first place, maybe he fell in with the wrong crowd: besides, Jesse was no angel.

"Why were you kicked out of school?"

Spencer ignored the question by changing the subject, "the boiling flask is overflowing." He said while taking it away from the heat.

"Answer me Spencer!"

"Do I have to?" He said innocently.

"You're still mad about it, maybe talking to me will get it off your chest."

Spencer sat on the small sofa in the RV, "you understand that I was two years younger than everyone in my classes."

"Yes."

"My mom's schizophrenia deteriorated. My aunt and uncle decided that it was time to send her to an institution. I was only fifteen, I didn't know how to live without her being there. I had always been friends with Jesse, probably because I let him copy my test answers."

"Spencer you don't_"

"No Mr White, I want to." He assured, "one day Jesse and I skipped gym class and sat at the top of the outdoor basketball court. I hated gym and 'forgot' my kit almost every lesson. Anyway, I was still upset about my mother and having to live with my aunt and uncle, at the time I didn't no where or how but Jesse had got his hands on cocaine. I was just a kid, with me acting out and hatred of nearly everyone I foolishly decided to take some with Jesse; and then_"

"You got caught?"

Spencer nodded his head, "our gym teacher was looking for us. We were sent to the principle's office and he expelled us."

"Spencer I'm sorry, the story was hyper controlled and if I had found out about what it was really about then I would have tried to convince them that you both deserved a second chance."

"It's not that, it was my family's reaction when they found out. My uncle hit me a few times, he then drove me all the way to my mother to explain what I had done." Spencer shook his head in regret, "she was so ashamed."

"Have you spoken to her since?"

"I've tried, she remembers the day clearly and I can tell that she is ashamed."

"Have you tried asking her about it?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "I would never ever want to bring it up around her again."

Walter White was just about to recommend for the genius to visit his mother, until he saw a neon yellow kicking up a trail of dust in the distance. "Wonderful, visitors." He said sarcastically.

Spencer and Walter stepped outside the RV, prepared to face whatever was coming for them.

"Who's the old man?" Krazy-8 shouted, "and who the fuck is the lanky high school student?"

"I'm twenty two." Spencer replied.

"Shut up!"

Emilio focused on Walter White, he was certain that he had seen him before somewhere. "Hey, you were in the car when the DEA busted me!"

"Is this true?" Krazy-8 asked.

"Yeah, he was in the car with that Schrader guy!"

Walter was now scared for his life, these two wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "If you would listen I will show you how to cook meth like me."

Spencer Reid looked over at Jesse, who was sat in the front seat of the car. "Lower the gun and you will know."

"Fuck you!"

"Let's just see, if we learn the recipe then we'll be rich." Emilio told Krazy-8.

"Fine." He snarled, deliberately looking towards Spencer and Walter.

Krazy-8 held a gun up to Spencer's head as he forced them both into the RV, Emilio following closely behind.

Spencer watched Walter White begin to unscrew the lid on the red phosphate, confused at first because the red phosphate didn't come in right at the start. Walter made sure the pan was at the right temperature - pouring in a fatal amount of the powder.

"Run Spencer!"

Spencer and Walter rushed out of the RV, holding back the door as Krazy-8 and Emilio bashed on the door, five gunshots impaling the RV door; Spencer couldn't help but feel relieved as the voices faded gradually.

Grab a respiratory mask." Walter White ordered, "and get Jesse."

Spencer didn't even need to get Jesse, he was already making his was over after breaking out of his daydream and hearing the gunshots.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked Spencer.

"Me? It wasn't me it was Mr White!"

"They're dead." Walter White said in extreme certainty... or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom?"

Diana Reid turned around to see her son, in a way she was happy he was there, but still ashamed of what he had become. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

Spencer smiled for a few short seconds, "I came to see you." He assured, "there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of you."

Diana rolled her eyes, "are you not too busy taking drugs_"

"No mom, I don't do drugs and I was fifteen, acting out because I was upset. It was all a horrible, horrible mistake that I'm now paying the price for. I regret it greatly."

Spencer sat down in the chair opposite his mother, "I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry for everything. If I could turn back time, break the continuum and change it all I would with no hesitation."

Diana sighed, "Spencer, just go home. Stop explaining yourself every time you visit me, I get it. I love you more than anything, but how you screwed up your bright future in unforgivable_"

Spencer gritted his teeth, "why can't you fucking forgive me? I come here every time optimistic about making amends and it never happens! I was mad, I was upset about the thought of you locked away in an institution and there was nothing I could do to fucking stop it! I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, I hated them."

"Spencer_"

"No," he began to walk away, "I've tried explaining it, I've tried making up and every time I end up where I was before."

* * *

"What do you mean he's not fucking dead?" Spencer yelled.

"I haven't had the courage_"

"Fuck this Mr White," Spencer's attention was drawn elsewhere, "why the fuck is there a broken plate all pieced together?" He asked while looking at it, "what happened to this piece?"

Walt huffed, "it smashed and I think Krazy 8 took it."

"I'm going down there," Spencer said while walking towards the basement door. "He won't hesitate to kill me so I guess it's okay for me to get him first."

Spencer walked confidently down the basement stairs, one small creek sent Krazy 8 looking in his direction. "You?"

"That's correct, the fucking lanky bastard."

Spencer walked intimidatingly around him, circling the support post he was chained to, "he still hasn't killed you yet has he?" Even he would admit that the way he was acting was far out of character, but when was he acting to suit his personality?

"Bring Walter back, I don't like you."

Spencer spotted a small part of the broken plate sticking out from Krazy 8's t shirt, Spencer slowly and steadily crept behind Krazy 8, leaning in quickly and pulling hard on the bike chain.

"You were going to kill Mr White with that piece of broken plate, weren't you?" He whispered in Krazy 8's ear, "and you wouldn't hesitate to kill me with it either."

Krazy 8 pulled it out and attempted to stab Spencer, his arm swinging back and fourth carelessly; unable to breathe from the tight grip around his neck. "Get... the... fuck... off... me," he choked.

As his movements got sloppier, Spencer kicked his arm sideways, sending the piece soaring beyond either of them could reach. Spencer took advantage of the situation, tugging harder and harder until he finally heard Krazy 8 take his last breath. Once he stopped struggling, Spencer knew that he was dead, but felt no remorse or shame for what he had done. That well and truly terrified him.

* * *

Spencer stormed over to Jesse, "are you a fucking idiot?"

"Stop being a whiny little bitch_"

Spencer impatiently tapped his foot, "you tried to dissolve him in the bathtub, the fucking bathtub?" He yelled, "what if one day the DEA gets suspicious of us? They get a warrant to search this place, find a large trace of blood, arrest us and then we're completely fucked!"

"You're overreacting_"

"Overreacting, really?" Spencer interrupted, "yeah, well you and Mr White can cook whatever you want because I'm no longer a part of this."

Walter stopped Spencer, "please stay, we need your input."

Spencer looked directly at his former chemistry teacher, "you're a chemistry genius, you're a master at this. You don't need a loser like me helping you." He attempted to reason, before storming through the front door.

"Wait, Spencer!" Jesse shouted after him, he stopped shortly to look at Walter White, "this week has been somewhat of a mess." He admitted, "but once all the drugs are sold and the money is collected I will think about cooking again."


End file.
